The Death God's Jinchuuriki
by Akatsuki's Foxy Musician
Summary: This is my first story ever and it's about what if the Shinigami was watching over naruto and gets sick of the way Konoha treats Naruto so he comes down and starts to train and take care of him. Warning: Yaoi!possible yuri rated M for later chapters, small/cute naruto HUGE Sakura Bashing and a little sasuke bashing


**A.F.M: OMG! I am so excited, my first ever story**

**Shinigami: Man, do you have to be so loud**

**A.F.M: Watch it Shi-kun or no time with naru-chan**

**Shinigami: *whimpers and cowers in the corner* I'm sorry mighty Author-sama**

**A.F.M: Good now do the disclaimer **

**Shinigami: The mighty A.F.M does not own naruto and if she did sasuke wouldn't be such a prick and sakura would be dead**

**A.F.M: Good boy *pats Shimigami on the head***

**Shinigami: *mutters* I'm not a pet**

**A.F.M: Aww but to me you are any way, Read away my beloved minions**

'Tree leaves'– normal

'_Tree leaves'– thoughts_

'Tree leaves'– author's notes

'**Tree leaves'– Bijuu talking**

'_**Tree leaves'– Bijuu thinking**_

As the Shinigami watched over Konoha he felt rage like he had never felt before.

He was sitting on his throne (think barragan's from bleach but black) far above Konoha watching an _(adorable_) whiskered, blonde haired 10 year old jinchuuriki get cornered by a mob of what looked like to be a mix of both civilians and shinobi.

As he watched he could not believe what Konoha was doing.

'_Did they not know the difference between the sealed and its container,' _he thought as he watched the boy get beaten by the mob of what looked like around 50 people.

'I can't watch this anymore,' he muttered to himself as he hopped of his throne and it seemed as if it just slowly melted away.

'_Don't want to scare poor little naruto,_' the death god thought to himself as he took his human form.

Black smoke started to poor off of him and when the smoke cleared stood the hottest guy EVER!

He looked to be around 13 years old, he was 5.7 foot tall had shaggy red hair that went just past his ears and had streaks of pure black through it.

He had silver eyes that you could get lost in and a silver earring on his right ear. The death god was not overly muscled but he was lean and had had a light tan.

He wore a black T-shirt that showed off his 6-pack and he was wearing a leather necklace that had a silver skull it.

He was also wearing a jacket that was blood red and had black flames licking the bottom (like naruto's when battling pein but different colours), his pants were black skinny jeans that had a metal chain connecting from the back of his pants the front.

He was also wearing gloves that were deep red and connected only to his middle finger and in his right hand was a black and red scythe with an eye on the handle (think the soul eater scythe).

He twirled his scythe around his arm and positioned it above his head.

'Time to go,' Shinigami said as he shot of at unbelievable speeds, heading over to where the mob starting attacking Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Change Scene's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Crap, I have to find some way out of here_,' Naruto thought as he scanned over the mob that had cornered him in an alley.

He saw no way out, so he did what he always does when the villagers try to **'punish the demon for its sins.'**

The little 10 year old ran to the darker corner of the alley way, ducked down and hugged his legs.

Naruto learned long ago that if he curled up and made a smaller target he could save mostly save himself from getting hit in a vital organ.

'Don't run from us, you filthy murderer,' said a woman from the mob as they all advanced upon him.

'Yeah, let's make him pay for the lives of our loved ones,' shouted another man as he lifted his weapon/ kitchen knife high in the air.

'Yeah' 'Let's do it' 'Kill the demon' sounds of agreement filled the air as a male chuunin stepped forward.

'This is for my wife and my unborn child, scum,' he said as he rose what looked like a rusted kunai high above his head.

'_Why, why does this always happen to me, I never did anything to bad, I'm not a murderer, I've never hurt anybody_,' the scared blonde-haired boy asked over and over again in his head as the kunai came down over his arm.

'ARAGH,' Naruto cried out as the kunai came down jaggedly cutting into his tanned flesh, splitting it open and carving into the boy's bone, crimson blood spilling onto the dirty alley way path.

'Yeah, you better scream demon,' said a woman as she stepped forward lifting a rake over her head and bringing it down crashing over the jinchuuriki's head.

Again Naruto cried out again and again as he was stabbed, kicked, punched and beaten by knives, kunai, pitch forks, hands, feet basically anything the mob could get their hands on.

'Stop, please Stop, I didn't do anything to you,' the 10 year old screamed as what felt like a splintered bat came down on his thigh, shattering the bone within.

'Hahahaha, you hear that guys the puny little demon wants us to stop, well then murderer we will stop,' said a fat pudgy man in an expensive looking suit, holding what looked like a mallet.

Naruto looked up at him from the ground, his body and clothes littered with wounds and blood, eyes filled with disbelief, shock and hope.

'Really?'

'Of course,' he said as a predatory grin made its way onto his face 'When, you give back all the lives you stole, you freak!' the fat man raised his mallet above his head as the Naruto's eyes lost all hope and were instead filled to the brim with fear.

Naruto closed his eyes; preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming but it never came.

Gasp's filled the air; wondering what was going on the small boy took a chance and looked up.

He saw a teenager with red and black hair/cloak standing in front of him holding a scythe out to the right of his body.

What shocked Naruto even more was when he saw what was in front of the red head.

The pudgy man wasn't moving as if he was stuck, the man looked down at his chest very slowly as scared of what he might see.

Suddenly a wound appeared on his chest; spurting blood across the air and the man fell backwards dead.

No one was moving; to shocked by what had happened but as people got over it, their looks of shock turned into ones of rage.

'How dare you?' 'Why are you helping the demon?' 'You must be a friend of the murderer!' 'Let's kill him as well' resounded from the mob as they started advancing again.

Naruto afraid his saviour would get hurt limped over to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

'Stop, you've got to leave, you'll get hurt, leave, don't worry about me,' said the 10 year old shaking the teenagers arm back and forth.

The teen looked down at him and Naruto gasps, he had the most handsome face Naruto had ever seen but what surprised him most was his eyes

They were swimming with silver and gray and as they looked at him felt they could see into his very soul but moreover they made him feel gentle and safe.

'Don't worry they won't even touch me and besides even if they could I wouldn't leave you here to deal with these bastards on your own,' he said giving Naruto a soft and caring smile.

That made Naruto want trust him with all his heart but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

He had learned the hard way not o get his hopes up after all the old man (Sandiame) said that he would make all the assasignation attempts and mobs stop; they didn't.

Naruto was snapped out of his musing as a man ran forward and raised his fist above his head and went to punch him.

As Naruto stared with wide eyed as the man's fist suddenly fell of just before he was going to punch him, spraying blood onto the blondes face.

'ARAGHHHH!'

'Shut up, you pathetic worm,' said the red-head as he cut of the man's head; his eyes hardening and filled to the brim with hatred.

And then it began.

The teen started forward stepping from side to side so fast he left after-images of himself.

Twirling his scythe around his body he was cutting of limbs and heads of people left and right.

It was a massacre.

By the end of it the red haired teen, coated in the blood of women, men, ninja and civilians alike,

was standing in the middle of what looked like a war zone; bodies and blood scattered the alley.

He turned to look at Naruto giving him a soft sad smile and that was the last Naruto before everything went black.

**A.F.M: YAY!Finished!**

**Shinigami: huh? You call that writing? A high monkey can do better that that! :roll:**

**Hinata: I t.. think t..th..that it w..was r..re..really g..g..good f..f..fo..xy-chan*playing with her fingers***

**A.F.M: Awwww, thanks hina-chan*glomps hinata***

**Shinigami: Why is SHE here? *glares at hinata***

**Hinata: eeeek!*hide behind A.F.M***

**A.F.M: Because I want her to be, now stop scaring her**

**Shinigami: humph*mutters in the emo corner* I was here first, stupid girl trying to steal MY naru-chan**

**A.F.M: Anyway while I try to go coax Shi-kun out of hiding YOU*points at screen* MUUUSSSTTT REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE HINATA GENTLE FIST YOU!**

**Hinata: FOXY-CHAN, i c..cant d..do th..that**

**A.F.M: Yes you can and you will, now to all you lovely, beautiful and amazing readers Ja Ne**

**Hinata: Ja N..Ne e..every..o..one**

**Shinigami: Ja Ne *goes back to muttering creepily about stupid girls, voodoo dolls and pins***

**A.F.M:WTF?O_o**


End file.
